High-end mobile electronic devices such as smartphones and tablets provide ubiquitous network connectivity to the users thereof. For example, a group of users may connect their devices to a game server, and play an online game together anywhere they want. However, when the connection quality is unstable and/or the communication speeds between the devices and the server are slow, the users have to bear with the inconvenience of the discontinuity of the game. Further, as the number of devices connected to the server increases, the amount of data traffic to be transmitted from the server correspondingly increases, which results in a heavy load on the network.